A Renewal Of All Things
by almostwhimsical
Summary: In a land of spiraling chaos, who will rise and who will fall as dark forces combine to overtake Camelot?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Merlin, its characters or the BBC.

It's been a long, long time since I've written a thing. I will finish this as well as anything else unfinished. So this is a completely AU tale. There will be some references to the show, and I will for the most part not go too off the grid with the characters. Hope you enjoy!

Prologue

Avalon had always been a land full of peace and beauty. Its mountains, and forests and lake have always been a place where magic flourished and thrived; a place where humans lived peacefully alongside mystical beings. Elves kept watch over the lake, Faeries guarded the forests, and the great dragons lived among the mountains. Among the humans were those with magic, and their powers were used to maintain peace. Throughout centuries, Avalon's peace remained intact, despite kingdoms and empires rising and falling throughout Briton.

Until the dark ones came.

They were the walkers of the night, beautiful and seductive yet without a beating heart. Drawn to the power that pulsed within the land the nightwalkers coveted the land of Avalon and its kingdom Camelot. Camelot was a bustling kingdom, full of life and joy, a place where kings were wise and respected the balance of magic around them.

The nightwalkers came and began creating more followers, using their beauty to entice and seduce. The land cried from the bloodshed and the followers of the Old Religion, the high priests and priestesses convened on the Isle of the Blessed to seek answers on how to defeat this sinister foe. They found that nightwalkers could not be exposed to daylight and sharpened wood to the heart would surely vanquish them. Armed with this information, the war began between human and vampire; magic and death.

They were successful. The nightwalkers were driven out of Avalon, for a time. They took over the neighboring kingdom of Escetia, swearing revenge on Avalon, vowing that it would be taken from them, knowing that the magic within the land would strengthen them and make them immortal. They began to target one of Avalon's greatest strengths, the servants of the Old Religion. They began by seducing the priestess, promising greater power by teaching them to tap into their darker urges. Many succumbed and lay with them, creating offspring that could walk in the daylight and still had the powers of a vampire. The witches created charms for those who could not walk in daylight, strengthening the creatures of death.

The balance of Avalon had been broken. Turmoil rumbled within the land as the kings of Camelot no longer ruled with wisdom, but with fear. Distraught, the Elf king, Faerie Queen, and Kilgarrah, leader of the dragons met with the remaining few faithful followers of the Old Religion. One night, a vision was seen by Nimueh and a prophecy uttered.

_Camelot's greatest king will restore our balance and destroy the walkers of the night. Magic will be honored once again and his Queen will ensure the safety of the Elves, Faerie, and Dragon._

Filled with hope, the rulers returned to their kind and informed them of what Nimueh had seen.

One man took advantage of a land in chaos. Forming an uprising and promising the people of the land peace and order, Uther Pendragon claimed Camelot and restored order to the land, so much so that many thought Nimueh's words had manifested.

Uther was without an heir. His wife Ygraine was unable to conceive. Burdened with guilt by being unable to perform her duty, the Queen went to the High Priestess on the Isle of the Blessed.

"_Your Majesty, to what do I owe the honor?" Camelot's Queen bowed in respect to Nimueh. Rising, she spoke._

"_I've come…Uther needs an heir and I am unable to conceive." Nimueh walked towards her and clasped her hands._

"_Do you know what you are asking, your Majesty? To create life through magic, a life must be sacrificed. It could even be yours." The Queen shivered and closed her eyes. She loved her husband, the king deeply, and she wanted to do this for him. For Camelot. Meeting the fathomless eyes of the high Priestess, the Queen nodded slowly._

"_I understand. I ask one last thing. I wish that my child be strong in body, mind and heart, and also not easy to kill. I know what lurks near us, and though my husband may not like to speak of it, I will not leave my child defenseless." Nimueh eyed Ygraine steadily. The Queen did not cower or waver under her scrutiny. The priestess nodded to herself. Releasing the Queen's hands, a cup appeared in Nimueh's hands. The Queen blinked in surprise as Nimueh handed her the cup._

"_Drink it all," she said._

_Placing the cup at her lips, Ygraine drank, frowning slightly at the slightly bitter taste .Still she consumed its contents and handed the empty cup back to Nimueh._

"_You will conceive within a month. Remember the balance."_

The words spoken by the Priestess were true. News of the Queen being with child brought joy to the people of Camelot and Avalon. Ygraine's pregnancy was healthy, and as her child kicked within her while her belly grew, NImueh's warnings faded. When her son was born, Ygraine lived through the birth and held him close to her breast.

Uther was beside himself with joy. Then his wife suddenly became ill and died the next day. Distraught, Uther called for Nimueh.

"_Is there anything you can do to…save her?"_

"_I cannot bring her back, Sire. The queen knew the risk she was taking when she came to see me." Uther's eyes widened at the High Priestess' words._

"_What are you saying…witch?" While Uther's voice was deceptively calm, the slight tremor of his hands betrayed his true feelings .Gripping the arms of his chair, the King of Camelot struggled to keep his emotions in check._

"_The Queen asked for help to create an heir. I warned her that a life must be taken in order for one to be created, and that it could be hers. She agreed to the terms. You have your heir, and the balance is restored."_

_Blind with rage, the King rose abruptly to his feet and drew his sword, pointing it towards the priestess. Nimueh's eyes filled with sadness as she realized Camelot's darkest days were not behind them._

"_Your sword means nothing to me, Your Majesty," she said softly._

_In the blink of an eye, she was gone. Uther stared at the spot where Nimueh stood only moments before, allowing the tenuous hold he had over his emotions to snap. Sinking to his knees, the King wept._

_He loved her. He'd always loved her. Everything he built was for her! How could she take such a risk?_

_Surely she couldn't have known the consequences, he whispered to himself, needing something, anything to blame. He remembered NImueh's words._

"_You have your heir…"_

_Uther roared his anger, and rose to his feet, striding to their chambers. Her scent lingered in the room, causing him to walk into her wardrobe where it was stronger. Holding one of her gowns against his face, his tears began again as he breathed in her gentle scent._

_She was gone, lost to him forever._

_Magic was the cause of this. He had to stop it. It was dangerous and it took so much more than what it gave. Rising to his feet once again, he barreled through the castle, shouting for the court physician._

"_Gaius! GAIUS!" Upon hearing his name, the older man left his chambers and met his sovereign in the hall._

"_Yes Your Majesty?"_

"_I want the name of every user of magic in this kingdom. They will all be executed." Gaius' eyes bulged as his mouth dropped open. Slowly he closed it, his mind searching for words to make the king see reason._

"_But Sire-"_

"_But nothing! Magic is poison! It took my wife from me! Geoffrey!" He bellowed, his voice carrying easily through the silent castle._

_Moments later Geoffrey appeared, hurrying as fast as his robes could carry him._

" _Yes, Your Majesty?"_

"_There is a new law. Magic is now forbidden in Camelot. Any proven user of magic will be executed. Any magical being caught will be imprisoned and put to death. Write the law and make it known throughout the land." Turning and walking swiftly down the hall, the King went to the prince's chambers. Opening the door he entered the room and walked to the crib. He looked down at the small babe, expecting resentment to rise within him. His son was after all, created with magic, a vile thing that took his love away. _

_The baby shifted and opened his eyes, and Uther gasped as he saw Ygraine's eyes looking into his own. A feeling he'd only felt for his wife at the time filled him._

_He loved his son._

"_Arthur, I will make sure you are safe from the evils of magic. It will not claim you as it claimed your mother."_

The next three years were the darkest in the land. Dragons were killed, and their masters the Dragonlords were killed as well. Kilgarrah, their leader was captured and held captive within the castle. Faeries and Elves retreated to Avalon and remained hidden, holding on to the hope that Camelot's greatest king was coming soon and that balance and magic would be restored to Avalon.


	2. Chapter 2

One

Tatiana, Queen of the Faeries looked at the bundle in her arms. The baby was beautiful, with downy soft skin, clear large brown eyes, and soft curling hair.

She looks just like Ileana, the Fae Queen thought. Ileana was her daughter, married to Durin. They were captured by witch finders to be taken to the Nightwalkers in Escetia. Combining their powers, they summoned her to rescue the baby which they had hidden in a tree before being captured. Ileana was weakened by the sudden birth and Durin didn't want to leave her. Once Tatiana found the precious bundle, she summoned her daughter to let her know that she held her granddaughter in her arms. As she felt their life forces fade, she held Ileana's daughter close to her and wept.

Feeling the touch of her husband, Oberon, Tatiana leaned into his comforting embrace.

"You know what we must do."

"I know," she said sadly.

A Fae baby's powers were uncontrolled and in these dangerous times, the magical activity could cause capture of the babe and discovery of where the Faeries hid themselves. While binding the powers of a Fae infant kept the child safe by giving it a mortal appearance, it also kept it from being able to hide in Avalon with its kin. Closing her eyes, Tatiana kissed her granddaughter and held her one last time.

XXXXXX

"His execution will commence at sunrise," the king intoned to a young man who had slight healing powers.

Gaius sighed. He hated his life many days. After swearing that he and his wife would no longer practice magic, the king of Camelot allowed them to stay and work in the castle. Gaius remained Court Physician and his wife Alice assisted in creating remedies for the king. As an accomplished healer herself, it was hard for Alice not to use the full extent of her abilities.

The death of her kin caused her pain and guilt each time. Gaius knew hearing of the latest execution would not be easy for her to hear. With a sigh, he opened the door to their chambers and workspace. Closing the door behind him, he opened his mouth to speak but the voice of his wife stopped him.

"I know Gaius." The chambers were silent except for the sound of Alice preparing their evening meal. They sat down and began to eat, each filled with their own thoughts.

Alice couldn't help but think that with each death, it should have been her. Why was she still allowed to draw breath? The king knew of her abilities, she'd brewed several healing teas for the king, and created poultices for injured knights that allowed instant healing. She never considered using her gifts for anything other than to help others.

Gaius hated seeing people die for this. He stayed to keep his wife safe and to keep his word to Nimueh. She appeared to him in a dream shortly after the Prince's birth and was told he was in charge of his welfare, that the Prince would need him and at the appointed time, he'd be there to help him. He told his wife of the dream, and she agreed to stay and help the prince, hoping that he would be the one to restore what was lost.

Reaching over, he held her hand gently between his. Their eyes met and she squeezed it gently, filling the physician with comfort. "It won't always be this way, my love," Gaius said softly.

"I know," his wife replied. "It's just with each one of these deaths, I _feel _it, Gaius. I feel their pain and suffering and I hate that I cannot stop this madness around us. I worry also that our true enemies will overrun this land, and everything Avalon is will be lost forever."

Her husband nodded grimly. As the people with the gift fled or were killed, the balance of the land was continuing to falter. While the King had a vision of a land without magic, Gaius knew that the King's vision meant the destruction of Camelot and Avalon.

A sharp knock on the door suddenly filled the room, and the couple looked at each other.

Who could that be? The hour was growing late.

Gaius rose, and opened the door to a cloaked elderly couple holding a small bundle.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"May we come in?" The man spoke, his voice carrying a quiet authority, causing his question to sound like a command.

Gaius nodded and let them in, quickly shutting the door behind them. The couple removed their cloaks, and though their wings were not visible and they were only slightly shorter in stature than humans, Gaius and Alice immediately recognized the Faerie king and queen, and bowed before them.

"How can we serve you Majesties?" Alice asked. The Faerie King looked at them for a moment before speaking.

"There is something important that we must ask of you. This is vital to ensuring the prophecy remains intact. As we meet even now, darker forces have begun to look upon this land again. Should they succeed, all that we love will be lost to us forever."

Gaius and Alice looked at one another before nodding to the King and Queen.

"What must we do?" Gaius asked.

XXXXXX

Thomas, the blacksmith held his wife as they mourned their loss. They lost their child due to fever a few weeks ago. Though she was only a few months old, they loved her tremendously, and there was a hole in their hearts from their loss. Their oldest son, Elyan was only two summers, and their son asking for his sister broke their hearts every time.

"Oh Thomas," Anise sobbed, I miss her so. Her sweet face and happy smile…she's gone from me."

"I miss her too love," Thomas whispered into her hair. The two held one another quietly as they watched their son play quietly before the fire.

There was a soft knock on the door, so soft that Thomas nearly missed it. The knock came again, slightly louder.

"Who could that be at this time of night?" Thomas wondered as he gently released his wife and rose to open the door. His eyes widened at the sight of the Court Physicians on his doorstep.

"Gaius, Alice, what brings you here at this hour?" He opened the door wider to let them in out of the cool night air.

"We know you had a terrible loss," Gaius began but was interrupted by the soft cry that came from the bundle in Alice's arms.

Anise looked up curiously. The cry came again, louder, and Anise rose and went over to Alice.

"Ohhh…"Anise breathed softly as she beheld the tiny bundle. "She's so tiny…and beautiful, isn't she Tom?" Her husband stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders and looked down, falling in love instantly with the luminous brown eyes that stared back at him.

"May I… hold her?" Anise asked. Alice nodded and handed the precious bundle to the young woman.

"We found her on our doorstep and we-"

"We will take her," Anise said. The babe cried again and stuck her small fist in her mouth and began sucking. Smiling a little, the young mother put the baby to her breast. The small child began to feed and Anise began to cry, this time tears of joy.

"Anise," Tom began, she doesn't replace our Anna."

"I know," she said softly, but she's missing parents and we can help her." Thomas nodded and prayed that this little one didn't die. He didn't think his Anise would survive that.

"Does the baby have a name?" he asked.

Alice nodded. "There was a note to name her Guinevere." Gaius reached into his robe and gave the note to Thomas. The big man nodded and read the note, which simply stated to please take care of their baby Guinevere as they could not.

"Guinevere," Tom said, his finger gently stroking her soft cheek. "That's quite a name for such a little one."

"She'll grow into it, and in the meantime we can call her Gwen for short," Anise said looking down at the baby who was now asleep. Elyan toddled over to his mother. Putting his small hand on her knee, he smiled at the baby. "Sisty, Mummy?" he asked.

"Yes son, this is your sister, Gwen." The small boy reached out to touch her hair.

"Wen," he said. Crawling into the seat with his mother, he leaned against her and looked at the baby, his fingers finding the tiny toes that peeked out from the blanket. Their father and the Court Physicians smiled at the sight.

"I'll be back to check on you in the morning," Alice said as she rose and stood by Gaius. Thomas clasped the older man's arm. "Thank you Gaius," the blacksmith began, as he felt tears pierce his eyes. He took a deep breath before continuing. "You have brought us a great joy this night."

"We thank you Thomas, "Gaius replied. "You and your family have helped this small one by giving her a home. Such a kindness will never be forgotten." The older couple then left their home and observed the family through the window.

The young family was busy, pouring love into their newest addition. The older couple watched a few moments longer before heading home. Once safely inside, Alice whispered, "Can you believe it? Tatiana and Oberon's granddaughter is in Camelot!"

Gaius nodded. "They bound her powers until she becomes of age. They will visit her every year and release her powers little by little until she is a woman. She will then have full control over who she is and she can return to Avalon."

Alice smiled. At last she had a purpose again. She would serve the Fae King and Queen in this way by watching over Guinevere, and she hoped it would atone for remaining silent while so many of her kin fell by Uther's hand. She met the eyes of her husband and saw the same resolve that was mirrored in her own.

This was their opportunity to do something right.

XXXXXX

"Come back here!" The older woman shouted as she caught a glimpse of the little boy swiftly escaping her line of sight.

The three years old boy giggled and continued to run from his nursemaid.

"Sire! You'll get lost! Please stop!" Agnes said as she leaned against a column and caught her breath. _I'm too old for this_, the older woman thought to herself even as she peeled herself from the column and continued her chase of her beloved charge.

Faster and faster the prince ran until he found a corner to hide. He liked this game. He also liked sneaking up on Agnes. She'd fuss a bit and then give him a hug. Arthur loved hugs. They made him feel warm inside. Hearing the sound of his nanny's footsteps, Arthur made himself as quiet as possible. He giggled to himself as he heard her pass. Peeking around the corner, he saw her standing patiently near a window. He began to sneak towards her when he smelled something wonderful. Curious, he took a deep breath, and the sweet smell filled his nostrils. It smelled better than the sweet treat Agnes sometimes let him have after supper.

What was that?

Moving on silent feet, the boy turned away from his nanny and followed the scent to the stairs. Sniffing again, he realized the scent was stronger. Carefully he went down the stairs and once he reached the bottom, he went down the hall until he found the door slightly ajar. The sweet smell was strongest here. The little prince couldn't describe what he smelled, but smelling it made him feel warm inside, the way hugs from his nurse felt.

Arthur slipped into the room, following his nose until he saw a basket near the fireplace. Looking into the basket, he was surprised to see eyes looking into his, startling him, and causing him to move quickly backward, trip and land on his bottom. Scrambling to his knees, he knelt by the basket and looked into the basket again. It was a baby, he realized as he looked into her eyes. They were still watching him. Slowly he reached over and touched the soft hair on her head. "Pretty," the prince whispered softly. "Pretty baby," he said his voice still soft as he breathed in her soft smell.

In reply, the little one yawned and shut her eyes. Stretching out on the rug next to her, the boy Prince of Camelot closed his eyes and enjoyed feeling warm inside. When Agnes found her charge later asleep on the Court Physicians floor, curled up against a basket that held a sleeping baby, all she could do was smile softly and sit on the bench and wait for her Prince to wake.

XXXXXX

_Ealdor_

"Son, I told you to stop doing that when we're outside!" The young woman exclaimed as she looked at her small son floating in the air.

Innocent blue eyes looked at his mother, and hearing the sternness in her voice, he put his feet on solid ground.

Hunith was at a loss of what to do. Her son was magical, and even though she wasn't, she could tell that even at the age of two, Merlin could do things that adults who practiced their entire lives couldn't do. His father Balinor, the very last Dragonlord was on the run from Uther. He was now underground and there was no way to contact him.

They lived in Ealdor, in the kingdom of Escetia, where magic was legal, but the Nightwalkers captured those with magic to use for their own ends. Hunith had seen one from a distance. He was beautiful. Tall with dark hair and blue eyes, there was something about him that made her want to draw closer even though her mind screamed he was dangerous. When she saw the Fae necklace around his neck, that's when she knew what he was.

Nightwalkers who wore faerie necklaces were those who needed the charm in order to walk in daylight. The necklaces were filled with fae blood. Blood of the faerie enhanced a nightwalker's powers. If they drank from a faerie, they became virtually indestructible. There were whispers that faeries were locked within Cenred's castle, but no one who entered the castle ever left to tell what was witnessed behind those walls.

Ealdor was a small village, so small that it seemed to go unnoticed by Cenred, the Nightwalker king. For that Hunith was grateful. The fewer who saw what her son was able to do, the safer they were.

A tug on her skirt distracted her from her thoughts. Hunith looked down at the face of her sweet son, whose big blue eyes looked sad.

"Mama?"

"Yes love?"

"Wuv you. Sawwy Mama." Hunith picked up her boy and held him tight to her.

"I love you too Merlin."


End file.
